


Malevolence

by Chimerical1975



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Established Relationship, F/M, Monster of the Week, Murder Mystery, Screenplay/Script Format, Sirens, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerical1975/pseuds/Chimerical1975
Summary: An old friend summons Mulder to California where he is confronted with a evil creature of legendary seductive powers, hellbent on Mulder's destruction.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	Malevolence

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn't a fanfic in the traditional sense as it's an x-files episode written in screenplay format instead of a narrative. So what you have here is a teaser and four acts, with an epilogue. We did, however, spare you the commercials! It's the result of screenwriting class assignment and a collaboration with my good friend and occasional writing partner, MaggieToux, We had great fun with it and we hope you'll enjoy it too. As part of the class we were required to submit this for consideration and I know that MaggieToux and I will always treasure the personal rejection letter from Frank Spotnitz that our submitting agent received! LOL

The X-Files  
MALEVOLENCE
    
    
                                      TEASER
    
     1     EXT.  DESERTED BEACH - NIGHT                                  1
    
           A young couple CAREFULLY picks their way down a rocky trail 
           that leads to the beach below.  Holding on to each other, 
           they're giggling, being silly, and unsteady on their feet 
           having had way too much to drink.  The young man carries a beer 
           bottle that he continues to drink from.  They reach the beach 
           and begin to walk the water's edge hand in hand.
    
     2     ANGLE VIEW FROM WATER THEY ARE BEING WATCHED                  2
    
                               MICHAEL
                     Oh man, my head is spinning.
    
                               DAWN
                     That's because you forgot to "Just say 
                     no."  (beat) To anything.
    
                               MICHAEL
                         (playful)
                     But the groom-to-be is supposed to get 
                     wasted.  There's a rule somewhere.
    
                               DAWN
                     That's at the bachelor party, this was 
                     just the engagement party.  You're getting 
                     an early start.
    
           Michael puts his arm around Dawn and nuzzles her neck.
    
                               MICHAEL
                     How about we start that honeymoon thing 
                     early too?
    
           He kisses her deeply but loses his balance with his eyes 
           closed.  Dawn steadies him though she is none too steady 
           herself.
    
                               DAWN
                         (laughing)
                     How about we just see if you can walk 
                     upright for a bit?
    
           Michael grins and drinks from his bottle as they walk again.  
           He gazes out over the night ocean.
    
     3     ANGLE FROM WATER.  STILL WATCHING AND MOVING WITH THEM AS THEY 3
           WALK THE SHORELINE.
    
                               DAWN
                     I called the travel agents today.  They 
                     can get us a condo in Hawaii for a month 
                     for a good rate because it's the off 
                     season...
    
           Michael is looking intently out at the water only half 
           listening.  He cranes his neck slightly as though trying to see 
           to see something.
    
                               DAWN (CONT'D)
                     ...We can just surf, eat & make love for 
                     30 days.  Just you and me.  I can't wait--
    
                               MICHAEL
                         (interrupting)
                     Did you hear that?
    
                               DAWN
                     Hear what?
    
           Michael doesn't answer.  He stops walking and looks off over 
           the water.  He takes a step towards the surf.
    
                               DAWN
                         (looking the same direction)
                     What did you hear?
    
           There is only the sound of waves, the wind and ...something 
           else?
    
                               MICHAEL
                         (almost to himself)
                     Don't you hear that?
    
           Michael takes a few steps into the water but Dawn catches his 
           hand and pulls him back along the beach as she continues to 
           walk.
    
                               DAWN
                     I don't hear anything. Come on. You're too 
                     wasted to go swimming.
    
           Michael allows her to pull him along the beach again, but he 
           continues to stare back out at the ocean.
    
     4     ANGLE FROM WATER.  WATCHING AND FOLLOWING.  BUT CLOSER IN NOW 4
    
           Dawn and Michael are approaching a tall rock formation.  There 
           is the loud sound of a large wave smashing into it and 
           Michael's head suddenly snaps up.  He drops the beer bottle and 
           pulls away from Dawns hand again.  He moves towards the rocks.
    
                               MICHAEL
                         (a whisper)
                     I'm coming...
    
           He climbs over the rocks.  Slowly at first and then with 
           increasing haste.  Dawn watches him a moment, irritated.
    
                               DAWN
                     Where the hell are you going?
    
           He ignores her and she becomes concerned as a wave splashes 
           over Michael as he clambers over the rocks.
    
                               DAWN (CONT'D)
                         (worried)
                     MICHAEL!  COME BACK!  MICHAEL!!
    
           Michael doesn't respond or even look back.  He is scrambling 
           wildly and drunkenly over the rocks, rushing now to where ever 
           he's going.  Dawn now chases after him.
    
     5     ANGLE TO WATER. THIS DESPERATE HASTE IS BEING WATCHED CAREFULLY 5
           FROM THE WATER NEAR THE ROCKS.
    
           Dawn closes in on Michael only to see him disappear on the 
           other side of the rock.  Panicked now, she also scrambles over 
           them as best she can in the dark and in her condition.
    
                               DAWN
                     Michael?  Listen to me.  Stop screwing 
                     around, it's too dangerous.  Michael!
    
           As she comes over the edge of the rock in the moonlight, she 
           sees:
    
           Michael's back as he kneels on the edge of the rocks, oblivious 
           to the water that splashes against him.  In the darkness, Dawn 
           can make out that he is holding on to something and she comes 
           closer.  It's a woman with long hair that Michael has pulled 
           partially from the sea.  Dawn stops moving a moment in shock.
    
                               DAWN
                         (taken aback)
                     What the hell....Michael what's happening?
    
           Suddenly, Michael leans in and kisses this woman hungrily, 
           pulling her against himself, his arms holding on to her as 
           though he is the one drowning.
    
                               DAWN
                     MICHAEL!!  What the hell are you doing?
    
           Michael doesn't even turn at her call, he continues to caress 
           the woman, sliding his hands through her wet hair to hold her 
           lips to his.
    
                               DAWN
                     MICHAEL!  TURN AROUND AND LISTEN TO ME!!
    
           Dawn breaks off suddenly when the woman moves her lips to the 
           side of Michael's neck and turns her gaze up to DAWN.  In the 
           moonlight, the woman's eyes are luminous green, glowing 
           incandescently; startling beautiful and dangerously evil at the 
           same time.  Like emeralds on fire.
    
                               DAWN
                         (scared to death now)
                     MICHAEL... LISTEN TO ME... PLEASE..
    
           Dawn moves towards them and suddenly, the woman's lips bare 
           back from her teeth as she makes an unearthly hissing sound at 
           Dawn.
    
           Dawn screams at the chilling sound and involuntarily takes a 
           backwards step, stumbles and falls back against the rocks as a 
           wave breaks and covers her with water.   She hears a malevolent 
           laugh.
    
           Dawn struggles to get back to her feet and looks back.  Michael 
           and the woman are both now gone.  There is only the bright neon 
           blue of phosphorescence sparkling in the water as Dawn stumbles 
           to the water's edge and continues to scream Michael's name.
    
           
    
                                                               FADE OUT:
                                         
                                         
                                         
                                         
                                   END OF TEASER
                                       ACT I
    
     6     INT. FBI HALLWAY - MORNING.                                   6
    
           Elevator dings, the door slides and off steps Scully. She's 
           completely bedraggled.  Wet hair, soaked coat, sour look.  
           Carrying her briefcase she navigates the darkened hallway, 
           dripping as she goes.  She struggles to open the door to the 
           office with her wet hands.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
     7     INT. MULDER'S OFFICE                                          7
    
           Mulder is leaning back in his chair, feet on desk, phone 
           pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he twirls the handset 
           cord.  He laughs at something said to him as Scully enters.
    
                               MULDER
                     ..You only wish!  That line-drive jump 
                     shot of yours was as crooked as John 
                     Gotti.
    
           He glances up as Scully enters.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     Hey Robert, my partner just got in....Yeah 
                     that one.  OK.  I'll give you a call when 
                     we get into LA.
    
           Mulder hangs up and takes in Scully's bedraggled appearance.  
           This could work to his advantage.  He comes around the desk to 
           help her with her coat.
    
                               MULDER
                     What the hell happened to you?
    
                               SCULLY
                         (exasperated)
                     I got rained on Mulder, that should be 
                     fairly obvious.
    
           She accepts the paper towel he's found and begins to dry off 
           her face and hair.
    
                               SCULLY (CONT'D)
                     Who was that on the phone?
    
                               MULDER
                     An old friend.  Dr. Robert August. He's a 
                     Marine Biologist who teaches at Pepperdine 
                     University at Malibu.
    
                               SCULLY
                     And what did I hear about going to LA?
    
                               MULDER
                     Robert tells me that there have been a 
                     series of weird deaths out his way and 
                     since we're the weird death experts he 
                     wanted us to come take a look.
    
                               SCULLY
                     What happened?
    
                               MULDER
                     There have been five deaths in the last 
                     two weeks.  All male, all local surfers 
                     and all within the same stretch of beach.  
                     The apparent cause of death is drowning 
                     but Robert is suspicious that the deaths 
                     are due to some sort toxins in the water.  
                     He's interested in getting your opinion on 
                     the matter.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (surprised)
                     My opinion?  How does he know me?
    
                               MULDER
                     He's read some of your forensic pathology 
                     research papers I guess.  And he knows 
                     that you're my partner.  But there's 
                     another twist.
    
                               SCULLY
                     There always is.  What?
    
                               MULDER
                     The last victim was the fiancé of Robert's 
                     teaching assistant.  She says she saw him 
                     die, but the locals are dismissing her 
                     story.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Which is?
    
                               MULDER
                         (hesitating)
                     She claims that he was murdered....by some 
                     sort of creature that came from the sea.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (blinking)
                     A sea creature?
    
                               MULDER
                         (nodding)
                     Like the others, he washed up on the 
                     beach.  But since both she and her fiancé 
                     had been drinking the locals aren't 
                     putting much stock in her story.  Which 
                     admittedly...is kind of strange.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Kind of.  But this Dr. August believes it?
    
                               MULDER
                         (shaking his head)
                     I don't think so, but he's worked with her 
                     for five years and says she's not given to 
                     hallucinations.  He's concerned because 
                     all of the dead men were friends of his.
    
           At Scully's questioning look
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     Robert's a surfer too.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (bemused)
                     He's a surfer....of course.
    
           Mulder comes around the desk. He stands near Scully and decides 
           to be charming.
    
                               MULDER
                     Look Scully, it's 28 degrees here, its 
                     raining and snowing.  The weather girl 
                     said it's 80 degrees in LA.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (aware she's being conjoled)
                     Oh? Would that be the weather girl on the 
                     Spice channel, Mulder?
    
                               MULDER
                     Yeah, it gives a whole new meaning to the 
                     phrase, low pressure front. Come on 
                     Scully, it'll be a nice day at the beach.  
                     Bring your sunscreen.
    
     8     EXT. LAX - DAY - PLANE LANDING (STOCK)                        8
    
           It's raining.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
     9     EXT. CAR - PACIFIC COAST HIGHWAY                              9
    
           Still raining.  Mulder & Scully are driving at a slow crawl, 
           the agents having been unaware that Southern California drivers 
           grind to a standstill in anything that remotely resembles 
           actual weather. Mulder is on the phone.
    
                               MULDER
                     We're at the corner of Pacific Coast 
                     Highway and Sunset.  How much further? OK.  
                     We'll be meet you at the hotel.  It's the 
                     Malibu shores.  OK.  Thanks.
    
           Mulder disconnects and looks sheepishly at Scully who fixes him 
           with a hard stare.
    
                               SCULLY
                     The weather girl on the Spice Channel 
                     might not want to give up her night job.
    
           Scully idly notices all the surfers parked along PCH.  Hearty 
           creatures that they are, they are surfing in the rain.
    
                               SCULLY
                     So how long have you known this surfer 
                     guy?
    
                               MULDER
                         (a little defensive)
                     This surfer guy is a graduate of Harvard 
                     and got his doctorate from MIT & the Woods 
                     Hole Oceanographic Institute.
    
           Scully nods her acknowledgement of these impressive 
           credentials.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     I've known Robert since grade school. We 
                     played on the high school basketball team.
                         (smiles now)
                     He wasn't as good as me of course, but 
                     he'll tell you differently.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Ah, male-bonding at its most basic level
    
                               MULDER
                         (laughs)
                     Yeah and when Manuela Carlson broke both 
                     our hearts in high school we discovered 
                     that we had a mutual interest in trying to 
                     comprehend the mysteries of life, like the 
                     inherent evil nature of the female of the 
                     species and their power over the male.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Inherent, Mulder?  Inherent?
    
                               MULDER
                         (grins)
                     OK - maybe not inherent.  Maybe--
    
                               SCULLY
                     Maybe just responsive to the male 
                     stimulus?
    
                               MULDER
                         (Deliberately looking up at the 
                          sky)
                     Hey - Look, the sun came out!
    
           Mulder is quiet a moment, remembering.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     Robert's a good guy.  He was the only 
                     person who didn't treat me like a pariah 
                     in that small, small town after Samantha 
                     disappeared.
                     
                     Anyway, up until about five years ago he 
                     was a Research Specialist at Woods Hole. 
                     Then he came to California on a project.  
                     He fell in love with a woman and fell in 
                     love with the surfing culture.  The woman 
                     dumped him but the surfing stayed I guess.
                         (shakes his head)
                     I think he took a teaching position mostly 
                     so he can surf in the morning, teach in 
                     the afternoon and have summers off.
    
           Scully considers this information as they head towards Ventura 
           County and the bright sun breaks out.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    10     EXT. PACIFIC COAST HIGHWAY - DAY                             10
    
           Up the road a battered vintage jeep speeds by, radio blaring.  
           It veers sharply into the Malibu Shores Hotel and screeches to 
           a halt in front of the open air lobby. Out of the jeep pops Dr. 
           Robert August.  Taller than Mulder, dark and angularly 
           handsome, he looks more like a Quicksilver ad rather than a 
           scientist.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    11     INT. MALIBU SHORES LOBBY.                                    11
    
           Mulder & Scully are checking in at the desk where they hear the 
           commotion and look up. Scully casts a dubious glance at her 
           partner as Robert bounds into the lobby.  Spying Mulder, Robert 
           approaches and embraces him.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Mulder, you dog -- How the hell are you?
    
                               MULDER
                     Good, Robert, Good.  This is my partner, 
                     Dana Scully.  Scully, Dr. Robert August.
    
           Robert focuses on Scully.  He clearly likes what he sees as she 
           shakes his hand.
    
                               SCULLY
                     I'm pleased to meet you Dr. August.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Robert.  Pleased to meet you finally, 
                     Dana.
    
           He turns his attention back to Mulder.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     So, you ready for me to kick your sorry 
                     ass in some one-on-one?
    
                               MULDER
                     That might not be a good idea, I don't 
                     want to embarrass you in front of Agent 
                     Scully here.
    
                               ROBERT
                     You've gone soft, Mulder.  You used to 
                     like showing off.  But I guess wearing a 
                     suit, tie and wingtips will do that to 
                     you.
    
           Mulder and Robert smile at each other.  The gauntlet has been 
           thrown.  Scully watches this exchange with amused tolerance.  
           Robert turns to other matters
    
                               ROBERT
                     Seriously, I really appreciate you two 
                     coming all the way out here. Have you 
                     checked in yet?
    
                               MULDER
                     Just finished.  So what's the story here?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Let's head out to Dawn's and I'll tell you 
                     on the way.  Come on, I'll drive.
    
           Robert turns and heads back out to his jeep.  Mulder and Scully 
           exchange looks and follow.
    
                                                            DISSOLVE TO:
    
    12     EXT. PACIFIC COAST HIGHWAY.                                  12
    
           The agents & Robert are in the jeep.  Mulder is in the back.
    
                               SCULLY
                     So, Mulder tells me you think these deaths 
                     are related?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Yes.  I've suspected that these deaths 
                     might have something to with HABS--.
    
                               SCULLY
                     HABS?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Sorry.  Harmful Alga Blooms.
    
                               MULDER
                     You mean Red Tides?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (shakes his head)
                     Not exactly.  A Red Tide is where alga 
                     grows very quickly and accumulates into 
                     dense, colored patches near the surface of 
                     the water.  Those usually aren't harmful.
                     But a HAB is where a small number of alga 
                     species produce potent neurotoxins in 
                     sudden and unexpected bloom events.  These 
                     toxins are transferred up through the food 
                     chain to higher forms of life.
    
                               MULDER
                     So what -- You think eating bad clams had 
                     something to do with all these deaths?
    
                               ROBERT
                     It ain't just clams, Mulder. Fifty Sea 
                     lions died in a single HAB event just up 
                     the coast.  In Mexico, over a hundred and 
                     fifty dolphins died in another single 
                     event. HABs are rapidly becoming a world-
                     wide threat and we don't know why.  Some 
                     think it might be due to El Nino pushing 
                     marine life into places it usually isn't 
                     found and some extremists think it might 
                     be something that's being manufactured and 
                     released.
    
           Mulder and Scully exchange glances.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Which camp are you in?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (shrugs)
                     The fish and mammals these events are 
                     killing are getting larger and more 
                     complex -- higher up the food chain.  It's 
                     only logical that humans are next.  There 
                     have already been a few isolated human 
                     deaths reported.
    
                               MULDER
                     But weren't those from consuming infected 
                     marine life?
    
                               ROBERT
                     That's what we thought.  But I can't help 
                     but wonder about the effects on someone 
                     who spends hours every day in this 
                     increasingly toxic brine and in these more 
                     powerful bloom events.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Like a surfer?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (nods)
                     And the truth is, we don't know when 
      nbsp;               events will occur and we know pathetically 
                     little about these organisms.
    
           Robert pulls into a Gas Station.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     I need to get some gas here.
    
                               MULDER
                     I'll get it.
    
           Mulder climbs out of the back and starts to pump gas into the 
           car before heading off to the bathroom.  Scully looks over at 
           Robert.
    
                               SCULLY
                     So you think evidence of the biotoxins are 
                     being overlooked by the coroner in these 
                     deaths?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Maybe. These marine biotoxins are some of 
                     the most potent chemical compounds known--
                     some are far more lethal than sodium 
                     cyanide.  Paralytic Shellfish Poisoning is 
                     one of the results of a HAB.  Symptoms are 
                     purely neurological and their onset is so 
                     rapid--
    
                               SCULLY
                     I know.  The most severe cases result in 
                     respiratory arrest within 24 hours of 
                     exposure.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Yeah, but the toxicology is hard to pin 
                     down if you're not looking for it. And I 
                     can't get anyone even INTERESTED in 
                     looking for it.  Then I remembered that 
                     Mulder has always told me that there's no 
                     one better than you at digging this stuff 
                     up. So I figured you were the one to call.
    
           Robert notices that Scully is contemplating him curiously.  Off 
           Scully's look
    
                               ROBERT
                     What?
    
                               SCULLY
                         (shaking her head)
                     Nothing.  You just surprised me with what 
                     you were saying.  I suppose I was 
                     expecting...
    
                               ROBERT
                         (finishing her unspoken thought)
                     Ah, you heard the word "surfer" so you 
                     were expecting a glassy-eyed knuckle 
                     dragger who says, "knarley" and "dude" a 
                     lot?
    
           Scully is embarrassed.  This is exactly what she expected.
    
                               ROBERT
                     That's OK.  There is often some truth to 
                     stereotypes.  That's how they become 
                     stereotypes.
    
                               SCULLY
                     I'm sorry.  When Mulder told me you left a 
                     Researching position at Woods Hole, I just 
                     don't see how someone can put aside all 
                     that training & education to ...
    
                               ROBERT
                         (interrupting)
                     ....chase little green men with Mulder?
    
                               SCULLY
                         (slightly defensive)
                     I think there's a difference.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (he laughs, but it's not 
                          rancorous)
                     Dana, I surf because it makes me feel 
                     alive.  I teach for the same reasons.  And 
                     somewhere along the way I decided to stop 
                     looking at life's mysteries though a 
                     microscope.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (terse now)
                     Well, I like to think I SOLVE life's 
                     mysteries by looking through a microscope.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (aware that he's tweaked her but 
                          enjoying it)
                     Well, I'm hoping you can solve this one.  
                     But what makes you feel alive, Dana 
                     Scully?
    
           Any reply Scully might have made is interrupted by Mulder who 
           has returned.  As he gets in the car, he senses the tenseness, 
           but mistakes it for something else.
    
                               MULDER
                     Ready to go?
    
           Scully nods and Robert peels out.
    
                               MULDER
                     So where does your Teaching Assistant's 
                     story fit in to all of this?
    
                               ROBERT
                     I'm going to let her tell you because I 
                     don't know what the hell to make of her 
                     story.  But I'm sure you've never heard 
                     anything this strange.
    
           Mulder and Scully glance at each other and smile.
    
                                                            DISSOLVE TO:
    
    13     INT. DAWN'S APARTMENT - DAY                                  13
    
           They've entered a simply furnished apartment.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Dawn, this is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully 
                     from the FBI.  They're the ones I told you 
                     about.
    
           Dawn nods.  She'd tired and hasn't been sleeping.  They all 
           sit.  Robert sits close to Dawn.  A comforting presence.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Tell them what you told me.
    
                               DAWN
                         (A bit wary)
                     I already told the sheriff everything.  He 
                     didn't believe me and now everyone thinks 
                     I'm nuts.
    
                               MULDER
                         (gently)
                     Tell us.  We've heard more than a few 
                     strange stories.
    
                               DAWN.
                     Michael and I had been at a party at 
                     Trace's--
    
                               SCULLY
                     Trace?
    
                               DAWN
                     Trace Harris, he's a good (beat) he WAS a 
                     good friend of Michael's. Anyway, we were 
                     both pretty wasted so we decided to go for 
                     a walk on the beach for some air.
    
           Dawn is getting more and more agitated as she tells this story.  
           She looks to Robert who nods to her.
    
                               DAWN (cont’d)
                     We were just walking and talking and 
                     suddenly Michael gets real distracted, 
                     like he's not listening anymore.  He keeps 
                     asking me if I heard something but he 
                     wouldn't tell me what he heard.  Before I 
                     know it he's running out over the rocks.  
                     I ran after him and that's when I saw it.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Saw what?
    
                               DAWN
                         (shakes her head)
                     I thought it was a woman at first.  I 
                     thought that she'd been swimming at night 
                     and had maybe ended up on the rocks, but, 
                     but ...
    
           Dawn pauses again and looks away.  This is the unbelievable 
           part and she knows it.
    
                               DAWN (CONT'D)
                     She was kissing him and Michael was 
                     holding on to her like she was the 
                     greatest love of his life.  When I called 
                     out to him, he didn't even hear me.  But 
                     that thing looked at me.  
                     Her eyes were luminescent blue, like 
                     glowing sapphires.  Then she growled when 
                     she saw me.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (glances at Mulder)
                     Growled?
    
                               DAWN
                     She made this ugly hissing growling sound.  
                     It was like nothing I'd ever heard in my 
                     life and it scared the crap out of me.  
                     And her eyes, they were so evil and cold. 
                     (beat)  I saw it.  I did. But no one 
                     believes me.
    
                               MULDER
                     What happened then?
    
                               DAWN
                     She kissed him again.  I stumbled over 
                     some rocks and by the time I got to my 
                     feet they were gone.
    
           Dawn begins to cry and Robert puts his arm around her 
           protectively.
    
                               DAWN (cont’d)
                     It was like Michael didn't even know I was 
                     there, all he saw was her.  Michael loved 
                     me.  I know he did but she reached into 
                     his mind somehow and turned him away from 
                     me.  It was like I didn't even exist and I 
                     couldn't stop him.  I tried, I tried.  
    
           Dawn covers her face with her hands as Robert comforts her.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    14     EXT. STREET - DAY                                            14
    
           Mulder, Scully & Robert are approaching Robert's jeep.
    
                               ROBERT
                     So what do you think?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Well, I can see why the sheriff discounted 
                     her story.  It was probably just a swimmer 
                     that her boyfriend found.  He could have 
                     been giving her resuscitation and they 
                     both got swept into the sea.
    
                               MULDER
                     Scully, I think this girl would know the 
                     difference between CPR and someone 
                     sticking their tongue down her fiancé's 
                     throat. How do you explain the glowing 
                     eyes?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Alcohol, Mulder.  What are you saying?  
                     That some sea-nymph came and stole him 
                     away?
    
                               MULDER
                     Isn't it possible that the El Nino 
                     conditions have brought in some creatures 
                     not native to these waters?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Come on!  Next you'll be telling me that 
                     Big Blue has migrated to warmer waters.
    
                               MULDER
                     I think someone would have noticed Big 
                     Blue hitching along Route 66.  In any 
                     event, there's more going on here than 
                     simple drownings, Scully.  You have to 
                     admit that all of these deaths are just a 
                     little too coincidental.
    
           Robert is watching the heated banter between the two agents, 
           slightly uncomfortable, unaware that this is how they 
           communicate.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     There's something happening in these 
                     waters and my guess is that Dawn's not the 
                     only one to have seen something strange.  
                     We should talk out some of the locals.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (quietly)
                     We could talk to Trace.
    
           Mulder & Scully both look over at Robert having almost 
           forgotten he's there.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Trace Harris. He's kind of the local 
                     Kahuna.  He's been surfing these waters 
                     daily for over 30 years. Everybody knows 
                     Trace, Trace knows everybody.
    
                               MULDER
                     Sounds like our man.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    15     EXT. ON THE EDGE CUSTOM BOARDS                               15
    
           The agents walk the boardwalk leading to the storefront.  In 
           the side area, a shaggy young man in a motorized wheelchair is 
           working on a surfboard, headphones on, rocking away to some 
           tunes.  Robert has to tap him on the shoulder to get his 
           attention. The young man looks up and smiles when he sees who 
           it is.
    
                               ROY
                     Hey, Dr. Bob.
    
           Robert walks around the board making a whistle of appreciation.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Hey Roy. Wow, Trace has totally outdone 
                     himself here.
    
           Roy nods in agreement and then looks expectantly at Mulder & 
           Scully for their reaction.  Not knowing a quality surfboard 
           from a child's paddleboard the agents nod appreciatively. Roy 
           snickers derisively.
    
                               ROY
                         (aside to Robert)
                     Barney.
    
           Robert laughs.  Mulder and Scully exchange glances, vaguely 
           aware that they've been insulted, but not quite sure just how.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (nodding)
                     True.  But they're friends of mine so cut 
                     them some slack. Is Trace around?
    
           Suddenly through the open door leading from the outdoor area 
           into the shop, the sound of angry male & female voices are 
           heard.
    
                               ROY
                         (sighing slightly)
                     Oh yeah, Trace is here.  So's Lenore.
    
           The voices become clearer as they approach.
    
                               MALE VOICE
                     Every time I turn around you're coming on 
                     to some guy, Lenore.  I'm sick of it!
    
                               FEMALE VOICE
                     I can be outta here with no problem, 
                     Trace. I can leave tonight.  Hell, I can 
                     leave right now!
    
                               MALE VOICE
                     You're not going anywhere except next door 
                     to get me a beer.  And be back in five 
                     minutes.
    
                               FEMALE VOICE
                     I'll be back when I'm damn good and ready 
                     to come back!
    
                               MALE VOICE
                     That's not how it works, Lenore.  Don't 
                     push me. Be back in five minutes or I'm 
                     coming after you.
    
           Out the door steps a young woman, not much taller than Scully, 
           stunningly beautiful in a completely natural way, long dark 
           hair, pale green eyes and smooth skin.  Your basic walking wet 
           dream. All the men follow this woman with their eyes, a fact 
           not lost on Scully.
    
           Her eyes settle on Mulder.  She holds his gaze as she 
           approaches then passes closely by him.  Within five seconds she 
           has moved on down the street.  For a second there is silence 
           and then the men look back and glance nervously at each other.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (To Roy)
                     God, I STILL don't get how Trace Harris 
                     managed to snag a woman like that.
    
                               ROY
                         (laughs)
                     One the great mysteries of life, Man.
    
           A man now steps through the doorway.  Late 40's, long hair, 
           ruggedly handsome & weathered having done a lot of time in the 
           sun before the sunscreen fad.  He carries airbrush equipment 
           which he sets on the workbench and approaches them, smiling 
           when he sees Robert and seemingly unaffected by the fight he 
           and the woman just had.
    
                               TRACE
                     Hey Robert. You didn't ding up another 
                     board did you?
    
                               ROBERT
                     No, but I may have to get you to make me 
                     one that looks just like this.
    
           Trace looks carefully at Roy's finishing work, running his hand 
           smoothly and almost lovingly down the board's glassy surface.  
           He nods his approval to Roy who grins at the silent praise.
    
                               TRACE
                     No way man, this one's mine.  Limited 
                     edition of one.  It's for display in the 
                     shop.
    
           Pleasantries over, Trace glances up at Mulder & Scully.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Trace, this is a friend of mine, Fox 
                     Mulder, and his partner Dana Scully.
    
           Trace extends his hand to the agents.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     They're from the FBI.  They're looking 
                     into what Dawn saw the other night.
    
                               ROY
                     Seriously?  The FBI?
    
                               MULDER
                     Seriously.  We're just trying to 
                     understand what she may have seen that 
                     night and we're tying to see if anyone 
                     else has seen anything unusual. Something 
                     that maybe they might be reluctant to 
                     mention to the local authorities.
                         (to Trace)
                     Robert tells us you know these waters.
    
                               TRACE
                     Surfed them almost everyday since I was a 
                     kid.
    
                               MULDER
                     Have you seen anything unusual lately?
    
                               TRACE
                         (hesitant)
                     Unusual like what?
    
           Mulder opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Scully
    
                               SCULLY
                         (cutting to the chase)
                     Dawn claims that some sort of creature is 
                     responsible for her fiancé's death.
    
           Both Roy and Trace look at Mulder to Scully as though they were 
           nuts.
    
                               TRACE
                     I'd heard that.  But she and Michael were 
                     pretty wasted that night. You believe her?
    
                               SCULLY
                     We don't know what happened, Mr.Harris, 
                     that's why we're investigating.
    
                               ROY
                     I thought Michael drowned?
    
                               MULDER
                     He did drown, we're just trying to figure 
                     out what caused him to drown.  Along with 
                     all the others.  Did you know any of them?
    
                               TRACE
                         (quietly)
                     I knew ALL of them.  Hell, I even remember 
                     when some of them were born.  I--
    
           He breaks off when Lenore re-enters the shop area.  She hands 
           him a six-pack, smiles lovingly at him, and runs her fingers up 
           his arm.  Trace smiles back and for a moment there is just the 
           two of them.  Whatever animosity there had been is now gone.  
           Lenore turns to Mulder and Scully and speaks for the first 
           time.
    
                               LENORE
                         (looking only at Mulder)
                     Who are your new friends Trace?
    
                               TRACE
                     They're from the FBI.  They're 
                     investigating Michael's death. (beat)  And 
                     the others.
    
                               LENORE
                         (extending her hand to Mulder 
                          who takes it)
                     I'm Lenore.
    
           Her voice is low and breathy, and Mulder finds himself holding 
           on to her hand a tad longer than necessary.
    
                               MULDER
                     Fox Mulder. (pause, then remembers)  This 
                     is my partner, Dana Scully.
    
           Lenore barely deigns to glance to Scully, dismissing her and 
           turning her attention to Mulder.
    
                               LENORE
                     I'm so pleased to meet you, Mr. Mulder.
    
                               MULDER
                     We were just asking if anyone had seen 
                     anything unusual along the beach in the 
                     last month.
    
           Lenore smiles again, just for him.
    
                               LENORE
                     Well, as a matter of fact---
    
                               TRACE
                         (interrupting)
                     As a matter of fact, Lenore just moved 
                     here.  She doesn't surf or swim.  She 
                     hasn't seen anything.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (taken aback)
                     Can't she tell us herself?
    
           Trace looks hard at Scully then turns to Lenore.
    
                               TRACE
                     Tell the FBI lady if you've seen anything 
                     unusual Lenore.
    
                               LENORE
                         (parroting Trace's words)
                     No. I haven't seen anything.
    
           Trace nods in satisfaction and touches her face gently as she 
           smiles at him.
    
                               TRACE
                     Put the beer in the refrigerator, honey.
    
           Lenore takes the beer from Trace, squeezing his hand in an 
           affectionate gesture as she moves to door.  But behind Traces 
           back, she turns at the door and meets Mulder's eyes.  She holds 
           his gaze a moment before she goes inside.
    
                               TRACE
                     Look, I've got orders to fill.  So if you 
                     don't need anything else, I've got to get 
                     back to work here.
    
                               SCULLY
                     No, I think we've taken quite enough of 
                     your time Mr. Harris.  Thank you.
    
           She turns to leave.  Mulder and Robert nod their good-byes and 
           follow.  Mulder waits until they have moved out on the street 
           before speaking.
    
                               MULDER
                     Well, my finely-honed investigational 
                     skills tell me there's something amiss 
                     with those two.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Well, I won't deny that I felt like I 
                     stepped into another century before the 
                     woman's movement, but I don't know that we 
                     have cause....
    
           She breaks off when she sees that Mulder is not listening.  
           Mulder's head lifts, as though he's heard something, he looks 
           around listening.
    
                               SCULLY
                     What is it Mulder?
    
           Mulder doesn't seem to hear her.  He steps towards the road, 
           looking down it.  Listening.
    
           We now hear the faint sound of a siren and then an ambulance 
           pulls into view.  Robert and Scully now hear it and watch as it 
           passes them and turns on to the beach across the street.
    
           Mulder glances back at Robert and Scully, then heads off across 
           the road and down to the beach as they follow.  A small crowd 
           has gathered around another body that has been pulled from the 
           sea.
    
           Mulder & Scully approach the sheriff who is overseeing the 
           removal of the body.  They flash their badges.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Sir, I'm Dana Scully with the FBI, this is 
                     my partner Fox Mulder.
    
           The sheriff gives a brief glance at the badges and acknowledges 
           them with a nod.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Can you tell us what happened here?
    
                               SHERIFF
                     Looks like we got ourselves a floater.
    
                               MULDER
                     Don't you mean ANOTHER floater Sheriff?  
                     Isn't this number six?
    
                               SHERIFF
                     What's the FBI's interest in a local 
                     drowning?
    
                               MULDER
          nbsp;           The sheer number in a short period of 
                     time.  And we've had reports of some 
                     strange sightings at one of the deaths.
    
                               SHERIFF
                         (disgusted)
                     You been talking to the girlfriend of the 
                     last guy haven't you?  Let me tell you 
                     something. She was hysterical when we 
                     found her so they took her to the hospital 
                     and she had a .18% alcohol level.  And 
                     when we pulled her boyfriend out, his was 
                     about the same, not to mention the coke. 
                     That kid just got loaded and then got 
                     dead.  Pretty stupid, but also pretty 
                     simple.
    
                               MULDER
                     Have the other autopsy's all shown 
                     substance abuse?
    
                               SHERIFF
                         (evasive)
                     I don't have that information at my 
                     fingertips.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Sir, I'm a doctor.  I'd like to come back 
                     to the station and review the autopsy 
                     reports if you don't mind.
    
                               SHERIFF
                     Fine with me.  I don't know what you think 
                     you're gonna find.
    
                               MULDER
                     I'm going to go back and run a background 
                     check on Trace Harris.  He knows something 
                     that he's not giving up.
    
                               SCULLY
                     I'm going call the coroner to schedule an 
                     autopsy and pick up the reports.  I'll 
                     meet you back at the hotel in about a 
                     hour.  We can go over them tonight.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (to Scully)
                     You mind if I come along?
    
           Scully looks surprised, but nods and walks with the sheriff 
           towards his car.  Robert turns and tosses his car keys back to 
           Mulder.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Here you go.  The clutch sticks and it's a 
                     bitch to get in reverse.
    
           As Scully approaches the car, she feels someone's eyes on her.  
           She looks up and sees Lenore standing in the crowd with the 
           others.  Their eyes meet a moment then Lenore slowly slides her 
           glance over to Mulder who is getting into Robert's jeep.  We 
           hear the hideous sound of grinding gears.  The woman smiles.
    
    16     INT. MALIBU SHORES HOTEL. SUNSET                             16
    
           Mulder is sitting on the balcony reading through a large stack 
           of faxes.  He looks out over the beach and in the distance 
           watches a few surfers catching the last few waves before 
           calling it a day.  His cell phone rings and Mulder goes back 
           inside to pick it up off the bed.
    
                               MULDER
                     Mulder.
    
                               SCULLY (FILTER)
                     It's me.  We're just finishing up here.  
                     The Sheriff is dropping us off.
    
                               MULDER
                     Find anything?
    
                               SCULLY (FILTER)
                     Not yet.  I've ordered additional tests on 
                     the previous tissue samples and scheduled 
                     the autopsy. How about you?
    
                               MULDER
                     I just got the background stuff faxed in.  
                     So far there's nothing unusual....
    
                                                            DISSOLVE TO:
    
    17     EXT. OCEAN - SUNSET                                          17
    
           The two surfers Mulder watched a moment ago sit idly on their 
           boards.
    
                               KERWIN
                     I'm booking, I'm tired.
    
           Trevor nods absently, not listening.  He's looking out to sea 
           as Kerwin turns his board to paddle in.
    
                               KERWIN
                     You coming?  Trev?
    
                               TREVOR
                         (shaking his head)
                     I'm gonna catch a few more.
    
                               KERWIN
                     Night man.
    
           Kerwin paddles in but Trevor has already forgotten him.  He 
           sits astride his surfboard, looking out to sea, seemingly 
           waiting for one last good set. He turns his head suddenly and 
           twists around on the board looking over his shoulder behind 
           him.  He's alone.  The only one on the ocean.  He shakes his 
           head a little
    
           Suddenly there's a splash and the front of his board dips 
           slightly.  He swivels back to see a woman now resting her 
           crossed arms on his board.    She is stunningly beautiful.  She 
           is wearing an ornate pearl necklace, but appears to be nude 
           otherwise.  Her blue eyes appear normal in color.
    
                               TREVOR
                         (mesmerized)
                     There you are.  I heard you calling.
    
           She nods smugly and smiles for him.  She reaches up, drawing 
           his head down to meet her open lips.  Trevor, caught in the 
           heat of the kiss, pulls her slightly from the water and from 
           the back view, we see a bit of scale down her lower back.
    
           Suddenly, she pushes herself from him, backing away a few feet 
           as she treads water.  Trevor stares after her breathing hard, 
           then dives in after her.  He surfaces and pulls her back into 
           his arms in a passionate kiss, holding her as though she were 
           the breath of life itself.
    
           She moves her lips from his to trail them to the side of his 
           neck, kissing him there, sucking.  She opens her eyes.  They're 
           now that same glowing blue ice we saw in the teaser.  Finally 
           lifting her lips, she gives a nasty giggle, and kisses Trevor 
           deeply as her arms come up around his head.  Slowly they 
           disappear under the water together.  The now empty surfboard 
           bobs in the glitter of ice blue phosphorescence
    
                                                               FADE OUT:
                                  END OF ACT ONE
                                      ACT II
    
    18     EXT. - BEACHSIDE TAKE-OUT RESTAURANT - EARLY MORNING         18
    
           Robert and Scully sit at a small table gazing out over the 
           ocean, sipping coffee from Styrofoam cups. Mulder stands nearby 
           with his coffee looking down the boardwalk towards the On The 
           Edge Surfboard storefront.  Lenore and Roy can been seen 
           sitting out front.  
    
           Robert motions to the far side of the jetty where a large 
           section of ocean has been discolored into a dirty, rusty-brown.
    
                               ROBERT
                     As you can see, we had another algae bloom 
                     last night. I tested several samples early 
                     this morning and luckily, it's not a 
                     particularly toxic variety. It only seems 
                     to have affected a small group of local 
                     fishes.
    
           Scully sniffs the air and makes a face at the foul odor wafting 
           from the HABs.
    
                               SCULLY
                     It gives off quite a stench.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Yeah, it smells as bad as it looks, at 
                     least in the morning. What you're smelling 
                     is dead plankton. But, for a short while 
                     last night it was stunning: the waves 
                     glowed like blue neon. It was outrageous.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Bioluminescence?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (nodding)
                     Yes. Some of the plankton are able to 
                     generate light via a chemical reaction, 
                     like fireflies. When motion stirs them up, 
                     like in the crashing waves, they glow an 
                     incandescent blue.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Sounds beautiful. Sorry I missed it.
    
           Scully stands, tosses out her empty cup and approaches Mulder.  
    
                               SCULLY
                     I'm heading back to the medical examiners 
                     office. I have that autopsy scheduled.
    
           He watches as Trace leaves the shop, gets in his car and drives 
           off.
    
                               MULDER
                     I need to talk to some of the witnesses 
                     again.
    
           Scully nods, she waves her goodbye to Robert and heads towards 
           the car.  Robert looks after her as he stands and approaches 
           Mulder.
    
                               ROBERT
                     What is it?  Who are you going to talk to?
    
                               MULDER
                     A hunch. That woman we talked to, Lenore -- 
                     the one with the unusual color eyes.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (watching Scully drive off)
                     Awesome baby blues on her.
    
                               MULDER
                         (oblivious to who Robert is 
                          looking at)
                     No, they're green.
    
                               ROBERT
                     No way man, blue.
    
           Mulder turns to Robert to correct him and following his gaze, 
           realizes he's talking about Scully.  He turns away and starts 
           walking down to the surf shop. Robert catches up to Mulder as 
           he walks down the street.
    
                               ROBERT
                     So, Mulder, tell me - would I be 
                     trespassing?
    
                               MULDER
                     What?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Dana.
    
           Off Mulder's hard look.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     C'mon Fox, we've been down this road 
                     before.  Is she private property?  What do 
                     you say?
    
                               MULDER
                         (smiles in bemusement)
                     I'd say that Scully'd kick your ass if she 
                     ever heard you refer to her as 'property'.
    
           Mulder drops the topic abruptly and returns to what's on his 
           mind.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     What do you know about Lenore?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Not much.  Trace went surfing down in 
                     Mexico about a month ago.  When he came 
                     home, she was with him.  
                     She's kind of a free spirit I 
                     guess....Trace said all her ID had been 
                     stolen and she was having trouble getting 
                     back into the country so he helped her.  
                     And... other than my heart literally 
                     pounds when she's around -- I don't know 
                     much.
    
                               MULDER
                     Yeah, I noticed that effect she has.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (laughs)
                     Oh yeah.  Big time.  Let's just say the 
                     walk-in traffic at Trace's shop has 
                     tripled since she got here.  It drives 
                     Trace crazy.
    
                               MULDER
                     Jealous?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Jealous isn't the half of it.  Insane is 
                     more like it.  He hardly works anymore 
                     because he's so damn busy standing watch 
                     over her.
    
                               MULDER
                     She give him reason to be jealous?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Word is that she likes to play but doesn't 
                     stray.  Trace never lets her get too far 
                     from sight.  The only one that he lets get 
                     near her is Roy.
    
           ulder shoots Roy a look as they approach.  He is laughing and 
           talking with Lenore as he works on a board.
    
                               MULDER
                     What happened to Roy?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Surfing accident about two years ago. He 
                     got pounded headfirst into the sand and 
                     broke his back. He would've died if Trace 
                     hadn't pulled him out of the water. 
                     Instead he ended up paralyzed from the 
                     waist down.
    
                               MULDER
                     He and Trace seem tight.
    
                               ROBERT
                     They're like brothers.  Roy kind of showed 
                     up here as a runaway years ago and Trace 
                     took him in.  He lives in a room behind 
                     the shop.  
                     He finishes boards, does repairs and stuff 
                     like that. It's a pretty good deal for 
                     both of them. Roy gets to be involved in 
                     what he loves but can no longer do and 
                     Trace has a captive companion who does all 
                     his busy work so that he has free time to 
                     surf and watch over Lenore while he's 
                     gone.
    
                               MULDER
                     No problems with three being a crowd now 
                     that Lenore has moved in?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Well, there have been some changes, good 
                     and bad. In the few weeks that Lenore has 
                     been here, Trace has become rather myopic. 
                     His whole world seems to revolve around 
                     her.
    
                               MULDER
                         (sarcastic)
                     Was that the good or the bad change?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (Chuckles)
                     On the other hand, Roy has blossomed.  
                     He's got a spark of life that I haven't 
                     seen since the accident.  He basks in the 
                     glow of her attention and Lenore seems to 
                     empathize with his limitations.
    
                               MULDER
                     I'd like to talk to Lenore alone if I can.
    
           Robert nods.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    19     EXT. SURF SHOP - MORNING                                     19
    
           Lenore is stretched out on a padded chaise. It's a gray, 
           chilly, blustery morning.  Lenore is wearing a thick, snuggly 
           sweater with shorts and has bare feet. She is polishing her 
           toenails with bright red and seems very pleased with the 
           results. Roy is sanding a board.  He looks up and smiles 
           brightly.
    
                               ROY
                     Hey Robert.  Mr. Mulder.  Trace isn't here 
                     if you're looking for him.  He had to go 
                     into town to pick up some supplies.
    
                               ROBERT
                     What design is Trace working on for this 
                     one?
    
                               ROY
                     It's inside, I'll show you.
    
           Roy moves his chair inside and with a glance at Mulder, Robert 
           follows.  Mulder stays with Lenore
    
                               MULDER
                     Aren't your feet getting cold?
    
                               LENORE
                         (Beaming at Mulder)
                     I'm letting my polish dry. (beat) I'm used 
                     to the cold. I don't wear shoes much, they 
                     just feel tight and confining.
                         (wiggling her toes)
                     I have to admit I like this stuff though.
    
           Mulder smiles and bends down beside her.
    
                               MULDER
                     Lenore, yesterday you started to tell me 
                     something and got interrupted.  I'd really 
                     like to hear whatever you have to say.
    
                               LENORE
                         (she glances at the door)
                     No, I didn't have anything more to say.
    
                               MULDER
                     I hear a lot of strange stories.  Believe 
                     me, anything you tell me wouldn't be 
                     weirder than some of the stuff I've heard.
    
           Lenore fixes him with her gaze and Mulder finds himself just 
           staring.
    
                               LENORE
                         (quietly, glancing around as 
                          though looking for someone)
                     I haven't seen anything Mr. Mulder.
    
           Mulder nods and pulls a card from his jacket.
    
                               MULDER
                     I think you have.  I want to listen...to 
                     help you.  You can reach me at this number 
                     anytime.
    
           The phone in the house rings as Lenore takes the card and nods.  
           But Mulder hesitates before standing up.  
    
                               ROY
                         (calling from inside)
                     Lenore it's for you.  It's Trace.
    
           Lenore jumps up and runs inside as Robert and Roy come out.  
           Robert wanders over to the garage as Roy wheels over to Mulder, 
           answering his questioning look
    
                               ROY
                     Trace's check-in call.
    
                               MULDER
                     Why the hell does she put up with that?
    
                               ROY
                     'Cause she friggin' adores him,  man.  I 
                     mean, if they're standing up, they're 
                     arguing.  Otherwise, well, 
                     they're...well..you know....
                     It's one it's one extreme or another.  And 
                     I get to listen to it ALL through the wall 
                     of my room.
    
           Mulder nods in sympathy.  He turns and calls to Robert.
    
                               MULDER
                     Come on, we gotta go meet Scully.  We're 
                     not going to get anything here.
    
           Robert pokes his head out from the garage.  In his hand is a 
           basketball. He looks pointedly at the dilapidated hoop hanging 
           over the garage with the tattered net then back at Mulder.  He 
           spins the ball on the tip of his finger.
    
           Mulder glances around at Roy who smiles.  He then sees that 
           Lenore has returned to her lounge and is looking at the object 
           in Robert's hand curiously as though she's never seen a 
           basketball before.
    
           Robert and Mulder look at each other; The gauntlet is picked 
           up.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    20     INT. VENTURA COUNTY CORONERS OFFICE - DAY                    20
    
           Scully is going over the results of tests that she has 
           conducted earlier. Noticing something out of the ordinary she 
           is perplexed and moves to examine another set of files. Finding 
           what she is looking for, she moves to examine another body.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    21     EXT. BASKETBALL COURT - DAY                                  21
    
           Mulder and Robert are scrambling around the court in a heated 
           one-on-one.  Although Mulder has rolled up the sleeves of his 
           shirt and removed his tie, he looks completely out of place 
           next to the shirtless Robert who is wearing athletic shoes & 
           jeans.  Mulder's cell phone rings.
    
                               MULDER
                         (signaling a halt in play)
                     Hold it! Hold it Robert!
    
           Mulder picks up his jacket from where it hangs on the fence.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                         (out of breath)
                     Mulder.
    
                               SCULLY (FILTER)
                     Mulder, it's me. (beat) Are you OK?  You 
                     sound funny.
                     
    
                               MULDER
                         (wiping the sweat)
                     No, I'm fine. I had to run to answer the 
                     phone. What's up?
    
           Robert is seen dribbling the basketball in the background.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    22     INT. VENTURA COUNTY CORONERS OFFICE - DAY                    22
    
                               SCULLY
                         (looking mildly exasperated)
                     Mulder, I've come across something very 
                     interesting on our surfers that may 
                     corroborate Dawn's story.
    
                               MULDER (FILTER)
                     What's that?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Dawn said that she saw a woman with 
                     Michael right before he disappeared. Some 
                     of the test results indicate that that may 
                     be true.
    
           Mulder has made a grunting noise
    
                               SCULLY (CONT'D)
                     Mulder, are you listening to me?
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    23     EXT. BASKETBALL COURT - DAY                                  23
    
           Mulder has just caught the basketball that Robert has lobbed 
           against his abdomen.  With his free hand he tosses it back to 
           Robert who is showing off for Lenore who is laughing.
    
                               MULDER
                     Sorry Scully. There's a lot of traffic out 
                     here and people on the boardwalk, I can 
                     barely hear you. (beat) Listen, we're 
                     almost done here so we'll head over there.
    
           Mulder disconnects.  They should go.  He looks over at Robert.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Come on Mulder - I'll spot you two points 
                     cause you're wearing the old man wingtips.
    
           They're staying.  Mulder tosses the phone on his jacket and 
           starts to unbutton his shirt.
    
                               MULDER
                     August, I could beat you by four if I was 
                     wearing 6-inch stilettos...
    
                                                            DISSOLVE TO:
    
    24     INT. VENTURA COUNTY CORONERS OFFICE - DAY -                  24
    
           As Mulder and Robert enter the room, Scully is seen standing 
           between several bodies lying on tables draped with sheets. 
           Robert recoils as he walks in and sees the bodies.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (concerned)
                     Robert?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Sorry. I thought we were going to be in 
                     the office. Not...here.
    
           Robert takes a deep breath and steels himself not to let the 
           proximity of the dead bodies bother him.
    
                               ROBERT(CONT'D)
                     I think I'll stick to plankton and squid. 
                     (beat) I don't know how you do it, Dana.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Do what?
    
                               ROBERT
                     All these dead bodies...
    
           Robert shudders and Scully leans into Robert's personal space. 
           Taunting, she throws his line back at him.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Makes me feel alive, Robert.
    
           She shoots a killer smile at Robert. Completely taken in, 
           Robert forgets his revulsion and beams broadly at Scully in 
           admiration
    
                               ROBERT
                     Touché Dana, Touché.
    
           Robert and Scully grin at each other. Mulder watches the 
           exchange between the two and becomes impatient.
    
                               MULDER
                     Can we get to those test results now?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Yeah, I have a class in less than an hour.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (opening a file folder)
                     Ultimately, all of the men died by 
                     drowning as we suspected --
    
                               MULDER
             &nbnbsp       Ultimately?
    
           Scully moves to an x-ray view panel where six MRI brain scans 
           are displayed. She points to one of the films and both Robert 
           and Mulder move in for a closer look.
    
                               ROBERT
                         (looking closer)
                     Holy... It looks like his brain was 
                     pithed!
    
                               SCULLY
                     Actually, you may not be too far off. His 
                     hypothalamus and the posterior portion of 
                     his pituitary gland both grossly enlarged, 
                     then appear to have exploded.
    
                               MULDER
                     How? And why?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Well, the tests showed greatly exaggerated 
                     levels of specific hormones and chemicals 
                     in their blood and tissues.  Hormones that 
                     are produced in the pituitary and 
                     hypothalamus in response to visual or 
                     physical stimulation by someone you are 
                     physically attracted to. DHEA, Oxytocin, 
                     PEA, testosterone and several others, but 
                     all directly...
    
                               MULDER
                     ...influence reactions to members of the 
                     opposite sex.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (nodding)
                     Specifically sexual attraction and desire, 
                     which is where I'm guessing Dawn's version 
                     of events comes into play.
    
                               MULDER
                     But an overabundance of some of these same 
                     chemicals can also cause emotional 
                     extremes like mania, schizophrenia, and in 
                     certain instances, obsessive-compulsive 
                     type behavior. What makes you so sure that 
                     their responses were sexual?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Dawn said that Michael was kissing another 
                     woman. While that wouldn't explain the 
                     sudden growth and destruction of the 
                     pituitary and hypothalamus, sexual 
                     attraction could explain some of the 
                     elevated hormonal levels and of course, 
                     there was this...
    
           Scully pulls back the sheet covering the nearest body and 
           points to the neck area where several small purplish/brown 
           spots can be seen. Mulder walks around and looks.  Robert takes 
           a deep breath and timidly takes a peak.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Are those bruises? Did someone try to 
                     choke him too?
    
           Mulder leans down so that his face is only inches from the 
           bruise.
    
                               MULDER
                     Those aren't bruises, are they Scully?
                         (he looks up at her as she 
                          shakes her head)
                     Hickeys?
    
                               SCULLY
                         (Nodding now)
                     Fresh hickeys. There was no tissue seepage 
                     or healing processes started. He got them 
                     moments before his death.
    
           Scully throws several large photos on the table. We see neck 
           shots of all the other dead surfers -- all with hickeys.
    
                               SCULLY (CONT'D)
                     They all did.
    
                               AUGUST
                     But you said they all drowned?
    
                               SCULLY
                     They DID drown. Their lungs were filled 
                     with seawater. (beat) But, if they had 
                     been on dry land they would've died anyway 
                     in a matter of minutes from the damage to 
                     their brains.
    
                               MULDER
                     OK, we've got the How.  Any ideas on Why? 
                     Do you have a hypothesis on what may have 
                     caused these men's pituitaries and 
                     hypothalamus to suddenly explode?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Something overly stimulated them.  This 
                     caused an extreme chemical reaction and 
                     the subsequent secretion overtaxed their 
                     glands, causing them to enlarge and then 
                     rupture. (beat) But I can't imagine 
                     something that could do this to such an 
                     extreme and so fast.
    
                               MULDER
                         (dawning)
                     Maybe not something Scully.  Maybe it was 
                     someone.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder, what are you talking about?
    
                               MULDER
                     Not a thing Scully. A person. A female. A 
                     seductive and beautiful female. One that 
                     these men may have been unable to resist.
    
                               SCULLY
                     And who would this woman be?
    
                               MULDER
                     Not who -- A what.
    
           Scully and Robert look at each other, obviously confused.
    
                               ROBERT
                     OK, Mulder. You lost me. What are you 
                     talking about?
    
                               MULDER
                     Has either of you ever read The Odyssey? 
                     The part where Circe warns Odysseus of the 
                     dangers along the way on his journey to 
                     the Island of the Sun?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (incredulous)
                     Sirens?
    
                               SCULLY
                     A mermaid? Mulder, you've got to be 
                     kidding.
    
                               MULDER
                     Not a mermaid Scully, a siren.  A mermaid 
                     is a 'Disney-fied' version of what has 
                     been known throughout history as a cold-
                     blooded killer of men.
    
                               SCULLY
                     History? Come on Mulder. History is often 
                     little more than an agreed upon fiction. 
                     And that's what this is - fiction. 
                     Mythological stories.
    
                               MULDER
                     Science is history, Scully. What we do 
                     know of history has come from 
                     archaeological findings and the stories 
                     these findings tell.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Yes, but facts and concrete evidence 
                     Mulder, not mythology. No one has ever 
                     come across any true evidence of a siren.
    
                               MULDER
                     And until their bones were found no one 
                     would have believed a creature such as a 
                     dinosaur existed either.
    
           Scully doesn't know how to answer this.  She looks to Robert 
           for support.  He's smiling because he doesn't realize that 
           Mulder is serious.  Scully knows better.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Robert, you're the expert on ocean 
                     creatures, don't you have anything to add 
                     here?
    
                               ROBERT
                         (sarcastic)
                     Well, I did see the Fiji ermaid once, 
                     Mulder,  but she didn't exactly drive me 
                     wild with passion. But then again, the 
                     room was kind of dark--
    
                               MULDER
                         (impatient)
                     OK, so what do we have so far? Six men 
                     dead. All surfers.  All excellent 
                     swimmers.  All knowledgeable on the local 
                     waters and riptides. Now, suddenly, in 
                     less than a month, all drowned and were 
                     found to have a chemical bouillabaisse of 
                     sex hormones and peptides swirling through 
                     their systems. Not to mention hickeys on 
                     their necks and the fact that one of them 
                     was seen slipping into the water in the 
                     arms of a stunning woman with glowing blue 
                     eyes. Do either of you have any other 
                     explanations?
    
           Robert shoots Scully a glance. 
    
                               ROBERT
                     Okay, okay Mulder. (beat) Now, if memory 
                     serves, sirens are stunningly beautiful, 
                     half-woman, half-fish beings that inhabit  
                     the rocky coastlines and lure men to their 
                     deaths by calling to them with their 
                     hypnotic voices?
    
                               MULDER
                     Yes. The sailors on passing ships were 
                     driven wild with lust by the siren's call. 
                     They faced certain death by diving 
                     overboard and swimming to the object of 
                     their desire only to find that the 
                     promised consummation couldn't take place. 
                     The man would literally drown in his 
                     desire.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder, let's say you're right and Sirens 
                     exist, not being able to consummate a 
                     sexual relationship hardly makes someone a 
                     cold-blooded killer.
    
           Robert sits on one of the lab stools.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Of course not, Mulder would have killed 
                     someone years ago otherwise.
    
           Mulder shoots a highly exasperated look at him.
    
                               MULDER
                     No -- but it was imperative for the sirens 
                     to have their conquest. 
                     According to legend, if a man was able to 
                     resist them or turn away, the Siren is 
                     turned to Stone.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Odysseus was able to resist the siren's 
                     call, wasn't he?
    
                               MULDER
                     Yes, because he was tied to the mast of 
                     his ship.  His men survived because melted 
                     wax was poured into their ears and they 
                     couldn't hear the siren's call.  And 
                     Orphyeus saved his men by playing his lyre 
                     so loudly that the music drowned out the 
                     sirens voices.  
    
                               SCULLY
                     So only men were the intended victims, not 
                     all humans? This beautiful singing fell on 
                     deaf ears, so to speak, where women were 
                     concerned?
    
                               ROBERT
                     Well actually, women didn't really go to 
                     sea back then. I believe it was considered 
                     back luck to have a female on board your 
                     ship. Women were left tending the home 
                     fires while the men...
    
                               SCULLY
                     ...Were out having adventures and 
                     following half-naked women into trysts? 
                     (beat)I see that history tends to repeat 
                     itself in the age-old battle of the sexes.
    
                               MULDER
                     Only to win the day in this particular 
                     battle, someone has to die.
    
           Robert glances at he watch, then stands and heads to the door 
           as he talks.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Mulder, I'm afraid that I have to go with 
                     Dana on this one. I hold a doctorate in 
                     Marine Biology and I am intimately 
                     acquainted with all of the flora and fauna 
                     along the coast. Something is killing men 
                     along the beaches, but I didn't ask you 
                     out here to tell me it was a demon from 
                     Greek mythology.
    
           Robert turns back to Mulder to stress his point.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     Think about what I said. This is no time 
                     to start searching the local waters for 
                     some marauding mermaid who is hell-bent on 
                     decimating the local surfing population 
                     for no good reason other than laughs and 
                     giggles.
    
           Robert flashes a big grin at Scully.
    
                               ROBERT (CONT'D)
                     Dr. Scully, I leave matters in your 
                     capable hands. I trust you can handle 
                     this?
    
           Scully and Robert smile at each other. Mulder just looks 
           pissed.
    
                               ROBERT
                     I'll give you two a jingle later on. Maybe 
                     we can meet for dinner or something.  Bye.
    
           Robert ducks out the door. Mulder now turns to face Scully.
    
                               SCULLY
                     He does make a good point Mulder.
    
                               MULDER
                         (slowly)
                     So did I, Scully.
    
           They are interrupted by Mulder's cell phone ringing.
    
                               MULDER
                     Mulder. (beat) We're on our way.
    
           Mulder disconnects and addresses Scully.
    
                               MULDER
                     Another dead surfer.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    25     INT. SMALL BEDROOM OF TRACE'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON.             25
    
           Trace and Lenore are in bed; sheets and blankets are strewn 
           about. They have obviously just finished a nooner.  Trace, 
           covered with a light sheen of sweat from the rigorous bout of 
           sex is still breathing heavily. Lenore is lying quietly by his 
           side.
    
                               TRACE
                     God, that was incredible! If I die 
                     tonight, it'll be with a smile on my face.
    
                               LENORE
                     That can be arranged quite easily Trace.
    
                               TRACE
                     Why are you such a bitch? Do you always 
                     have to try and make me miserable?
    
                               LENORE
                     Why?  You know damn well why, Trace. I can 
                     play this game as long as you can. Longer, 
                     if I have to. I'm not the one that's 
                     rapidly running out of friends.
    
           Lenore jumps out of bed and starts to hastily pull on her 
           clothing.  As Trace sits up, a small hickey becomes visible at 
           the base of his neck.
    
                               TRACE
                     Listen to me Lenore. You are mine. Nothing 
                     is going to change that and I'm not 
                     letting you go. Ever! Your sister can kill 
                     every surfer from here to San Onofre and 
                     it won't phase me in slightest. Got it?
    
                               LENORE
                     Oh, I got it all right! We'll have to wait 
                     and see, won't we?
    
           Lenore heads for the door.
    
                               TRACE
                     Where do you think you're going!?
    
                               LENORE
                     Out. (beat) Maybe that sexy FBI boy in the 
                     long black coat is out front somewhere...
    
           Lenore smiles sweetly at Trace then slams the door behind her. 
           Trace flops back down into the pillows, cursing under his 
           breath while running his hands through his hair in a 
           frustration before getting up to follow her.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    26     EXT. BEACH - LATE AFTERNOON                                  26
    
           As Mulder and Scully arrive at the beach, a gurney with a body 
           bag is being loaded into the coroner's van.  Scully approaches, 
           flashes her badge and unzips the body bag. It's Trevor. The 
           upper zipper of his wet suit is open and a large hickey is 
           clearly visible on his lower neck. Scully closes the body bag 
           and nods at the attendants to carry on, then she addresses 
           Mulder who is standing silently next to her, watching.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Looks to have the same markings as the 
                     others.  I'm going to head back to the 
                     medical examiners office with the body.
    
                               MULDER
                         (nods)
                     I'll have the sheriff drop me off back at 
                     the hotel. I've got a little research I 
                     want to do.
    
           Scully takes the rental car and follows the coroner's van as 
           Mulder heads towards the sheriff, who is climbing into his car.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    27     INT. HOTEL ROOM BALCONY--SUNSET                              27
    
           Mulder, casually dressed in jeans and a henley is seated at a 
           small table on the balcony of his hotel room. 
           A lap top is open before him on the table; he has been doing 
           some research, the screen shows web pages on mythology and 
           Sirens.  A glorious sunset is taking place over the ocean in 
           front of him. Purples, reds and yellows are melting into the 
           horizon--the result of a building cloud bank and good old LA 
           smog. The tide is high and the water flat as the proverbial 
           pancake.  He looks out at the show.
    
           The door to the adjoining room opens and Scully enters. Walking 
           up behind where Mulder is seated she too stops to admire 
           sunset. He glances up at her.
    
                               MULDER
                         (softly)
                     Breathtaking, isn't it?
    
                               SCULLY
                         (nods her agreement)
                     With no waves or wind it seems so 
                     tranquil.  So peaceful.
    
                               MULDER
                     Don't be fooled, Scully. It's the just 
                     calm before the storm. (beat) What's the 
                     story on the latest victim?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Raging hormones, blown pituitary and 
                     multiple hickeys. Same as the others.
    
                               MULDER
                         (showing the laptop screen)
                     I've been doing some research. Did you 
                     know that every culture with a coastline 
                     has stories of beautiful sea creatures or 
                     sirens that abduct and kill mortal men? 
                     (beat) In every instance these men have 
                     gone willing to their deaths - unable to 
                     resist, unless of course they captured the 
                     siren first.
                         
    
           Scully gives Mulder one of "those" looks.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder, if these men become so helpless 
                     when facing these (mocking 
                     emphasis)'terrifying beasts' from the sea, 
                     how in the hell would they ever capture 
                     one and why would they even want to?
    
                               MULDER
                     The stories say that you can catch one 
                     unawares, maybe by coming up behind one on 
                     a rock or tidal pool.  And if a man can 
                     take one of her possessions, she must take 
                     human form and do his bidding, essentially 
                     becoming his slave.  But if she gets her 
                     belonging back, she's gone and you're a 
                     goner.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (shaking her head)
                     Well, while I'm sure that take sounds like 
                     a man's dream come true, I think it's much 
                     more likely that something much simpler 
                     caused these men to drown.
    
                               MULDER
                         (closing the laptop)
                     You have a theory?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Robert might be right.  It's possible that 
                     these men may have inhaled something. One 
                     of the toxic algae blooms like we saw 
                     yesterday could have occurred and mixed 
                     with the local pollution causing a noxious 
                     gas cloud to form. All they would have had 
                     to do was breath deeply and they would've 
                     been rendered unconscious causing them to 
                     drown.
    
                               MULDER
                     So how do you explain the hickeys?  It's 
                     pretty damn hard to put one on your own 
                     neck.  Where did the hickeys come from?
    
           Scully hasn't figured that one out yet, but she's saved by a 
           knock at the door and goes to open it.  Robert bounds in the 
           room.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Anybody hungry?
    
                               SCULLY
                     I'm starving.
    
           Scully retrieves her coat from the back of a chair as Robert 
           gentlemanly moves to assist her in putting it on. He corrals 
           Scully in the direction of the door and turns to Mulder.
    
                               ROBERT
                     No need for a chaperone tonight, Mulder. I 
                     promise to have her home by midnight.
    
                               MULDER
                     Yeah, right!
    
           Mulder grabs his coat and follows.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    28     INT. HOTEL HALLWAY APPROACHING ELEVATOR                      28
    
           As Scully pushes the button for the elevator, Robert gives 
           Mulder a sock in the arm and Mulder retaliates. The men 
           shadowbox for the few seconds it takes for the elevator to 
           arrive and for Scully to board it, shaking her head in feigned 
           disbelief.  Outside the sunset fades to dark
    
                                                               FADE OUT:
    
    29     EXT. THE BEACH IN FRONT OF TRACE'S SURF SHOP - SUNRISE.      29
    
           We see Roy sitting in his wheel chair near the jetty, sipping a 
           cup of coffee and listening to music with his headphones while 
           he gazes out at the ocean.
    
           Lenore purposefully avoids Roy and heads towards the end of the 
           jetty. Seating herself near the water she submerges her feet 
           into the sea and stares despondently out over the horizon.  
           Moments later, traces of phosphorescence can be seen swirling 
           about as Miriam, Lenore's beautiful blond sister pops her head 
           up.  She is wearing an ornate pearl necklace as she folds her 
           arms over the rock, looking up at Lenore.  Miriam's tail 
           swishes translucently under the water sending shimmers of 
           glowing blue in all directions. 
    
                               LENORE
                     The selfish bastard won't let me go.  He 
                     won't even talk about it.
    
           Clearly pissed off, Miriam gives a loud, ugly hiss as her 
           reply, her beautiful face suddenly predatory. Lenore stands and 
           turns to head back. Taking a deep breath she looks over at Roy, 
           makes a decision and sighs in resignation before she turns back 
           to her sister.
    
                               LENORE
                     Its time to put an end to this, Miriam.  
                     You know what to do.
    
           Miriam's response this time is a gleeful, malevolent laugh. 
           Lenore continues back up the jetty, now heading directly for 
           Roy. They smile at each other and with an easy familiarity 
           Lenore leans into Roy and pulls the headphones off of his head. 
           Extremely loud music is heard coming from the headset.
    
                               LENORE
                     You're going to go deaf one of these days, 
                     Roy!
    
           Roy grins up at her as Lenore keeps on walking until she is out 
           of sight. Roy, his headphones draped around his neck, begins to 
           search through a pouch on the side of the wheel chair for a 
           different tape. Suddenly he looks up as if he has heard 
           something. He hears it again and is now certain that someone 
           has called his name.
    
           Roy moves his electric wheel chair off the jetty and down a 
           hardened dirt path leading to the beach. He stops at the edge 
           of the sand and peers along the base of the rocks forming the 
           jetty. Again hears the voice, plainly calling to him.
    
                               ROY
                     Who's there? Where are you? I can hear you 
                     but I can't see you...
    
           Roy cranes his neck to look down along the rocks leading to the 
           water. Miriam is seen languidly draped over her rock, smiling 
           seductively at Roy.
    
           Roy's eyes widen and his breath audibly catches in his throat; 
           we can hear his heart pounding. He starts to breathe heavily 
           and his palms start to work themselves over the armrests on his 
           wheel chair.
    
           Miriam's smile now dazzles and she lifts her arms towards Roy, 
           beckoning him to come to her. Roy is now is visibly panting as 
           he heaves himself out of his wheel chair and lands in the sand.
    
           Sweating from the exertion and the chemicals starting to surge 
           through his system, Roy attempts to pull himself across the 
           sand with his legs dragging behind him. Using his hands as 
           shovels, he pulls himself closer to Miriam, who has now ridden 
           a wave onto the edge of the water. Waves crash around her as 
           she giggles seductively and winks at Roy, all the while saying 
           his name, lyrically, over and over again.
    
           Roy's exhaustion is plainly visible. He still has about 10 feet 
           to go before he reaches Miriam but it's all too much for him. 
           His eyes roll back into his head and he goes into a grand-mal 
           seizure. A male voice is suddenly heard in the distance.
    
                               TRACE
                     Roy! (beat) Roy!!!!! Oh God, no!... No! 
                     Roy!
    
           Trace, clearly distraught, starts to run towards Roy from up on 
           the boardwalk. Miriam is not happy about this and emits a loud, 
           nasty hiss at Trace before she disappears under a wave. The 
           scene closes with Trace sitting on the beach cradling Roy in 
           his arms while rocking back and forth in anguish.
    
                                                               FADE OUT:
                                   END OF ACT II
                                      ACT III
    
    30     INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR - DAY                                 30
    
           Mulder strides purposefully towards the nurse’s station. Scully 
           is already there, her head bowed over a medical chart. 
    
                               MULDER
                     Is Roy OK?
    
                               SCULLY
                     I just got here from the coroner's office 
                     myself, but yes, he seems to be OK.  I've 
                     asked for some additional tests to be done 
                     on his blood.
    
                               MULDER
                     What happened?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Trace Harris found him on the beach having 
                     a grand mal seizure this morning and 
                     called 911 in time.
    
                               MULDER
                     Does he have any history of seizures?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Not that anyone knows of.
    
           Mulder ponders this for a moment.
    
                               MULDER
                     He was on the beach -- in a wheel chair?
    
                               SCULLY
                     His wheel chair was found at the edge of 
                     the sand, but Roy was only ten feet from 
                     the water. He used his hands to crawl 
                     across thirty yards of sand. 
    
                               MULDER
                     What was he doing there?
    
                               SCULLY
                     No one knows. Trace says that he came down 
                     to the beach to surf and found Roy lying 
                     on the sand in the seizure.  
    
           The agents turn away from the nurse's desk and head down the 
           hall.
    
                               MULDER
                     What’s his condition now? 
    
                               SCULLY
                     The ER doctor ran an MRI which showed an 
                     markedly enlarged, but still intact, 
                     pituitary gland.  There was also some 
                     irritation throughout his nasal passages.
    
           Mulder is clearly more interested in this news. 
    
                               MULDER
                     Is he awake? Can he talk?
    
                               SCULLY
                     He’s awake and extremely anxious to be 
                     released.  I ordered a second brain scan 
                     to see if there has been any change in the 
                     last several hours. 
    
           The agents enter Roy’s room. 
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    31     INT. ROY’S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY                               31
    
           Roy is propped up in bed.  A triangle shaped trapeze hangs 
           above him. Trace is in a chair with his head in his hands – 
           he’s taking Roy’s incident badly. When the agents enter, Trace 
           now stands to leave.  He leans into Roy to exchange a brotherly 
           handgrip.  The neckline of Trace’s shirt gapes open and we see 
           several small hickeys.   
    
                               TRACE
                     I’ll be back later, Roy. I’ve got to go 
                     find Lenore.
    
                               MULDER
                         (sarcastic)
                     Is she missing?
    
                               TRACE
                     We had a little blow-up this morning and 
                     she stormed off.   
    
                               ROY
                     You two just can’t live with each other, 
                     can you? 
    
           Trace just shrugs in response.
    
                               ROY
                     Hey Trace, let her know I’m okay, will ya?  
                     I know she'll worry.
    
           Trace nods slowly.  He meets Mulder’s hard stare and beats a 
           hasty retreat.  
    
                               MULDER
                     How you feeling, Roy?
    
           Roy is slow to respond, almost reluctant. He seems a little 
           despondent; his demeanor is flat and uninterested.
    
                               ROY
                     Fair-to-middling, G-man. I guess I’m 
                     hanging... Can I go home yet?
    
                               MULDER
                     As soon as the doctors are sure you’re 
                     okay. (beat) Can you tell us what 
                     happened?
    
                               ROY
                         (shrugs)
                     What’s to tell?  I was just kicking back, 
                     watching the waves. This perfect set was 
                     rolling in, then...
    
           Roy fiddles with the edge of the sheet as he searches for the 
           right words.
    
                               ROY (CONT'D)
                     It was weird, man. I don’t remember a 
                     whole lot, but I do remember “feeling”.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Feeling, Roy? What kind of feeling?
    
                               ROY
                     Just feeling…sensations. My whole body was 
                     buzzing, man it was intense! Parts of me 
                     that’ve been dead for years seemed alive 
                     again. (beat - then barely a whisper) God, 
                     it felt so good.
    
           Mulder and Scully are intrigued by his comments.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Roy, I haven't seen your blood panels yet, 
                     but can you tell me if you were 
                     experimenting with any recreational type 
                     drugs or chemicals?
    
                               ROY
                     No, this was way better than that! It was 
                     like liquid fire blasted from my head to 
                     my groin...friggin amazing! 
    
           Roy has become noticeably agitated and squirms in the bed using 
           the trapeze to adjust his position. As he does so, his hospital 
           gown falls open and slides off his shoulders.  Scully moves to 
           re-tie it behind his neck for him and as she touches Roy, his 
           body ‘jumps” as if given a mild electric shock. Roy shoots 
           Scully an embarrassed smile as Mulder and Scully exchange 
           confused looks. The questioning resumes.
    
                               SCULLY
                     You weren’t able to move your legs, were 
                     you Roy?
    
                               ROY
                         (shakes his head)
                     No.  I could feel’em, but I couldn’t 
                     move’m. God, I didn’t think I’d ever feel 
                     this way again!
    
                               MULDER
                     Do you remember why you went out on the 
                     beach?  You seemed to be headed to the 
                     water
    
           Roy is evasive in his answer and isn’t making a lot of eye 
           contact with either agent.
    
                               ROY
                     I dunno know. Maybe it was the sand...it 
                     was like...I could feel each individual 
                     grain stroking my body like a wet velvet 
                     glove. I could feel the blood pounding 
                     through my veins. It was...it was 
                     incredible!
    
           Mulder looks at Scully, who shrugs in response. 
    
                               SCULLY
                     Is there anything else you want to tell us 
                     Roy? Did you see anyone?
    
           Roy hesitates – His memories have obviously aroused him; he is 
           flushed and breathing faster. 
    
                               ROY
                     See anyone? No...just the...um, ocean and 
                     the sand. 
    
           Roy shivers as if a chill just went up his spine and he squirms 
           around in the bed, still agitated.  The door opens and a nurse 
           pokes her head in.
    
                               NURSE
                     Dr. Scully? Your test results just 
                     arrived.
    
           Scully smiles at Roy, excuses herself and exits the room.
    
                               ROY
                     Can I get out of here? I really want to go 
                     home.
    
                               MULDER
                     Why don't we wait and see what your tests 
                     say.
    
    32     INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR, NURSES STATION                       32
    
           Scully is reading Roy’s medical chart. As Mulder joins her she 
           looks up and relates her findings.
    
                               SCULLY 
                     Roy's original chemical panels did show 
                     the elevated hormones, but the levels 
                     weren't nearly as high as the other 
                     victims.  That possibly explains why his 
                     pituitary didn’t rupture.  This new MRI 
                     shows that his pituitary has almost 
                     returned to its normal size and his blood 
                     profiles are close to within normal 
                     limits. So whatever caused this to happen 
                     is subsiding...
    
                               MULDER
                     The cause may be subsiding, but not the 
                     effect. Roy’s so hot to trot he’s about to 
                     start gnawing on his bedrail.
    
                               SCULLY
                     I wonder if whatever caused it entered 
                     through his nose.  The vomero nasal canal 
                     is inflamed and has become hypersensitive. 
    
                               MULDER
                     Vomero nasal canal?
    
                               SCULLY
                     The vomero nasal canals are small cavities 
                     located deeply within each nostril. 
                     They’re lined with cells that are unlike 
                     any other in the body, being that they 
                     afford human pheromones a direct link to 
                     the brain and nervous system. 
    
                               MULDER
                     Our animal instincts making themselves 
                     known – or possibly taking over? A little 
                     hormonal and pheromonal tyranny?
    
                               SCULLY
                     It’s entirely possible. While the VMO is 
                     far less prominent in humans than in lower 
                     animals who depend more heavily on smell 
                     for guidance and procreation, it is 
                     present...
    
                               MULDER
                     ...and Roy’s seemed to have kicked into 
                     overdrive.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Yes. I believe that all these men have 
                     inhaled something. Something lethal. 
                     Something that wouldn’t be detectable by 
                     laboratory testing.
    
           Mulder sees more evidence for his Siren theory.
    
                               MULDER
                     I believe it’s called...“the scent of a 
                     woman”. The hormones and chemicals in his 
                     brain drove him wild and impelled him to 
                     literally drag himself to the ocean. But 
                     his physical limitations prevented him 
                     from reaching the Siren. 
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder..., if your theory is correct and 
                     this is the work of a siren, why isn’t Roy 
                     dead? How come he survived whereas all the 
                     others have died?
    
                               MULDER
                     But something stopped the chemical 
                     escalation in his brain.  
    
                               SCULLY
                     So why is Roy different?
    
           Good question.  Mulder absently rubs his hands together as he 
           thinks.  He stops and looks at his hands.
    
                               MULDER
                     Touch. 
    
                               SCULLY
                     What?
    
                               MULDER
                     Touch. Scully. Simple physical contact. 
                     The siren physically embraced all the 
                     other men. They experienced something Roy 
                     didn't.  Her touch.  It took Roy too long 
                     to get to the water and he had the 
                     seizure.  She never got the chance to 
                     touch him. 
    
                               SCULLY
                     So, you're saying that if the siren had 
                     come into physical contact with him, the 
                     rest of the hormones would have spiked 
                     too, causing his pituitary to explode like 
                     the others?
    
                               MULDER
                     Yes.  When you tied Roy’s hospital gown 
                     around his neck, what did you see?
    
                               SCULLY
                     Nothing. (suddenly dawning) There were no 
                     marks at all, no hickeys!
    
           Mulder holds his arms up as if to signal “I told you so!”
    
                               MULDER
                     Right, no touch!... We’re not dealing with  
                     chemically mutated killer algae or noxious 
                     fumes Scully.  This is something all 
                     together different, but just as lethal.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (grudgingly)
                     Mulder, I’ll admit that your theory fits 
                     the clues we have, but I still have a lot 
                     of questions.
    
                               MULDER
                     Fair enough, shoot.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Well, since Roy didn’t die and seems to 
                     have unwittingly resisted, are we to 
                     assume that the siren is now dead - turned 
                     to stone I believe you told me?
    
                               MULDER
                     No, no! Roy didn’t resist.  Not at all, he 
                     was going to her. Would have gone to her.  
                     Only the seizure prevented him from 
                     reaching her.  He never turned away 
                     voluntarily.  He was still trying when 
                     Trace found him.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Okay then - why didn’t she just nail Trace 
                     while she was at it? If sirens could call 
                     entire ships full of men.  Why not just 
                     continue on and take Trace too? 
    
           A light bulb suddenly goes off in Mulder’s brain. He has it 
           figured out now and can barely contain himself. 
    
                               MULDER
                     Because he's already been caught, Scully!
    
           Mulder starts backing down the hall.  
                     
                     We can't leave Roy alone.  Can you wait 
                     here for Robert, he's on his way in to see 
                     him.  He can stay with him.  I'll catch up 
                     to you both later.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Where are you going?
    
                               MULDER
                     I think that Trace Harris has caught more 
                     than a few waves.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    33     EXT.  TRACE’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON                              33
    
           It’s lightly raining out.  Mulder pulls up in front and crosses 
           to the porch.  He pounds on the door. It is opened by a clearly 
           shaken Trace who step out on the porch.
    
                               MULDER
                     Is Lenore here?
    
                               TRACE
                     No.
    
                               MULDER
                     I know what she is, Trace.  There are two 
                     of them aren't there?  You can’t cover it 
                     up anymore.  You can’t pretend it’s not 
                     happening.  Roy almost died.  He WOULD 
                     have died if he hadn’t had that seizure.
    
                               TRACE
                     Don't you think I know that?
    
                               MULDER
                     You have to let Lenore go, Trace.  The 
                     killing will stop if you let her go.
    
           Trace turns to face Mulder.
    
                               TRACE
                     No!  I won't give her up.  (He begins to 
                     laugh) I caught her, but the reality is 
                     that she caught me.  I found her in 
                     Mexico, I heard these stories all my life, 
                     I thought they were crap, but there she 
                     was.  As I grabbed on to her I 
                     accidentally broke her necklace, it came 
                     off in my hand.  Before I knew it, I was 
                     pulling her from the water. I can’t let 
                     her go, I just can’t.
    
                               MULDER
                     But it's not real Trace.  She's not with 
                     you because she chooses to be.  You can't 
                     keep her prisoner.  
                         (Trace shakes his head)
                     What you’re doing is killing people!  You 
                     have to let her go.
    
                               TRACE
                         (angry)
                     No damn way man, you don't have a clue 
                     what its like to be so alone.  I’m not 
                     giving up the only thing that has made me 
                     feel alive in years.  No way.  You can't 
                     prove a damn thing.
    
           Mulder stares hard at the man.  Trace goes back into the house 
           and closes the door.  Mulder turns away.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    34     EXT. YARD OUTSIDE TRACE’S HOUSE                              34
    
           As Mulder heads to his car when he sees Lenore approaching him 
           slowly.  Her eyes never leave his as she comes closer.  
           Mulder’s mouth opens slightly in an attempt to breath normally.  
           He stands there getting wet, unable to move.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    35     INT. TRACE’S HOUSE.                                          35
    
           Trace watches the exchange outside through the window, growing 
           more angry by the minute.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    36     EXT. YARD OUTSIDE TRACE’S HOUSE                              36
    
           Lenore is now standing totally within Mulder’s personal space 
           and she reaches up to touch his face, running her fingers 
           smoothly over his cheek and along his jaw, slowly drawing his 
           head down to hers and Mulder bends willingly, seemingly in a 
           trance.  Just before her lips would touch his...
    
                               LENORE
                         (whispers)
                     Soon.
    
           She smiles and backs away just as slowly as she approached.  
           Moving past Mulder into the house.  Mulder stares after her, 
           shaking his head to clear it before he moves on to the car.
    
    37     INT. TRACE’S HOUSE.                                          37
    
           Trace is shaking with rage as Lenore enters the house. He turns 
           and leaves through the back entrance.  He grabs one of his 
           boards, seeming to not notice it’s his new one.  Lenore enters 
           the house in time to see him leave out the back.  She follows 
           him.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    38     EXT. BEACH - AFTERNOON                                       38
    
           It’s raining out.  Trace is riding the high surf that the storm 
           is kicking up.  He’s not concentrating and wipes out badly. The 
           board snaps in two and washes up on shore at Lenore’s feet.
    
           She bends down and examines the board, buried in the Styrofoam 
           is her pearl necklace
    
                               LENORE
                         (smiling)
                     You bastard, it was here all along.
    
           She laughs delightedly as she pulls the necklace from the foam. 
           She stands and flips her long hair back to fasten the necklace 
           around her neck, tying it securely.  As she lifts her hair to 
           do so, she exposes tiny gills, which begin to pulsate.
    
                               LENORE
                     Miriam!
    
           Lenore moves quickly to the water, lifting her sundress over 
           her head as she does so.  She makes a headfirst dive under the 
           water and surfaces very quickly and yet quite a ways away from 
           where she dove in.  Miriam surfaces just behind her, embracing 
           her sister, touching Lenore’s necklace which matches her own.
    
                               LENORE
                     No, we're not going home just yet. There 
                     are two things I want to do first.  
    
           She glances back down the beach at Trace who has made it back 
           up to shore.
    
                               LENORE (CONT’D)
                     And the first is right there.  He belongs 
                     to me now.
                         (smiles malevolently)
                     The other is soon.  Very Soon.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    39     EXT. BEACH  AFTERNOON                                        39
    
           Trace has staggered out of the water.  He carries one half of 
           his board and now finds the other.  He sees that the necklace 
           is gone.
    
                               TRACE
                     Lenore.
                         (shouts)
                     LENORE!!!
    
           He starts to run back up the beach to the house, but stops up 
           short.  He turns back to the water.  His eyes glaze over and 
           he’s listening intently, looking up and down the beach.  The 
           rain continues to fall and in the gray morning he is virtually 
           alone on the beach.  He moves out to the water, leaving his 
           ruined board behind.
    
           Within moments, Lenore surfaces and he goes to her.
    
                               TRACE
                     Oh God, I thought you’d left me.  I 
                     thought I'd lost you.
    
           Lenore shakes her head.  Another kiss and both sink under the 
           water.  Miriam’s nearby laughter can be heard and nothing is 
           visible except the rain slapping against the choppy water and 
           blue phosphorescence.
    
           
                                  END OF ACT III
                                      ACT IV
    
    40     EXT. BEACH  DAY                                              40
    
           No sun, it's starting to get overcast.
    
           Mulder is standing nearby watching Trace's body being loaded on 
           to a van.  As the coroner's van drives off, Mulder bends down 
           and looks at the broken halves of Trace's surfboard.
    
           He notices the hole in the foam's interior and runs his fingers 
           over it as he examines it.  Looking around for surfboard 
           expertise, he notices Kerwin and motions him over.
    
                               MULDER
                     That's not supposed to be there is it?
    
           Looking over Mulder shoulder, Kerwin looks carefully at the 
           spot where Mulder is pointing.
    
                               KERWIN
                     No way, Man.  Looks like a flaw in the 
                     foam.
    
                               MULDER
                     These things don't normally snap like this 
                     right?
                         (Kerwin shakes his head)
                     Would that flaw have caused it to break in 
                     half?
    
                               KERWIN
                     Sure as hell couldn't have helped....
                         (shakes his head again 
                          sorrowfully)
                     Damn, Trace worked on that board a long 
                     time.   It was a real beauty.  Too bad.
    
           Mulder stares at Kerwin who seems more upset at the ruined 
           board than the death of Trace.  He sighs and looks about the 
           beach.
    
                               MULDER
                     Seen Lenore around?  
    
                               KERWIN
                     Haven't seen her.
    
           Mulder nods his thanks and Kerwin wanders off.  Mulder looks at 
           the other half of the board.  He sees something and bends 
           closer to look.  There are several small pearls embedded in the 
           foam.  He flicks one out with his fingernail and looks at it 
           closely.
    
                               MULDER
                     Hey Scully!
    
           Scully, who has been talking with witnesses looks up, she 
           approaches Mulder.  He shows her the board.
    
                               MULDER
                     This is the board Trace was finishing when 
                     on the first day we came in the shop.  The 
                     one he said was just for show.
    
                               SCULLY
                     So?
    
           Mulder shows her the flaw in the Styrofoam.
    
                               MULDER
                     So there's a pocket carved in the board.  
                     A pocket that probably caused it to snap.  
                     Trace never intended to actually use this 
                     board.  And look...
    
           Mulder opens his hand and shows Scully the pearl.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                     This was stuck into the foam.
    
                               SCULLY
                     It's a pearl Mulder.
    
                               MULDER
                         (impatient)
                     I know Scully. Like from a necklace.  
                     Look, I'm not a surfer, but I do know they 
                     don't put gems in these things.
    
           Scully looks from the pearl to Mulder.  This is weird, but 
           there's got to be a logical explanation.  But she can't come up 
           with one.
    
                               SCULLY
                     You're saying it's a siren's possession.
    
                               MULDER
                     There are TWO of them Scully.  Lenore's 
                     been on land and never out of Trace's 
                     sight.  I think that last night she 
                     finally found what Trace had taken from 
                     her.  He told me it was a necklace.  His 
                     control over her was broken when she took 
                     it back and then she took his life.  He 
                     died because he couldn't let her go.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder even if you're right, why would 
                     Trace hide it in such a stupid place?  Why 
                     not just put the thing in a safety deposit 
                     box or a safe?
    
                               MULDER
                         (frustrated)
                     Because that's way the hell too 
                     conventional.  I think this just appealed 
                     to his sense of  power over her.  What she 
                     wanted was right under her nose.  He got 
                     off on that.  It was another way of owning 
                     her.  It was all about owning her.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (shaking her head)
                     Mulder, I don't even know what to say 
                     about this.
    
                               MULDER
                     We need to talk to Roy again.  He's our 
                     last live witness.
    
           He pulls out his cell phone and steps away.  Scully bends down 
           and looks at the board again.  She finds another smaller pearl 
           embedded in the foam and looks at it carefully. She looks up  
           when Mulder calls her name.
    
                               MULDER
                     Scully - the hospital said that Roy 
                     checked himself out.  Robert took him home 
                     to stay with him.  Let's go.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    41     EXT. ON THE EDGE SURF SHOP.  EARLY EVENING.                  41
    
           Roy is seen outside of Trace's shop.  He holds a framed 
           photograph of Trace and Lenore, arms around each other.  He 
           sighs and tosses it to the ground, closing his eyes a moment, 
           remembering what it was like to feel again.  He looks around 
           the empty place once more, then turns his gaze towards the 
           water.
    
           Slowly Roy begins to maneuver his chair towards the road 
           leading to the beach.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    42     EXT - ROBERT AUGUST'S HOUSE - EARLY EVENING                  42
    
           It's begun to rain again.  Mulder and Scully arrive just as 
           Robert is walking up the path to his house.  Mulder gets out of 
           the car and runs towards him as Scully follows.
    
                               MULDER
                     Robert!  Robert - where's Roy?  They said 
                     you picked him up.
    
           Robert turns, puzzled by the urgency in Mulder's voice.
    
                               ROBERT
                     I did.  I thought he shouldn't be alone 
                     with Trace being gone.  But he insisted on 
                     going back to his room.  I dropped him 
                     there just a while ago.
    
                               MULDER
                     Damn it Robert!  You left him alone?  What 
                     were you thinking?
    
                               ROBERT
                     What? The Doctors' said he was OK.  He's a 
                     grown man, I couldn't make him come with 
                     me if he didn't want to.
    
                               MULDER
                     He's going to head back to the beach.  
                     He's going to go back to what made him 
                     feel alive again.  He's going to die, 
                     Robert.
    
           Robert has now had it with this.  He was willing to indulge his 
           friend, but now it's turning too strange for him to handle.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Mulder, you're not serious!  You don't 
                     really believe there's a Siren out there 
                     calling men to their deaths?
    
           Robert looks at Scully for support but she doesn't respond to 
           his silent plea for help.  
    
                               ROBERT(CONT'D)
                     It's a story!  Just a story, a myth, a 
                     tale passed down.  There's no proof that a 
                     sea creature is responsible for these 
                     deaths.  It's just folly.  There are no 
                     facts to support what you're surmising. 
                     You're running wild on imagination Mulder.  
                     How can you do this?
    
                               MULDER
                         (exasperated)
                     How can you not?  (beat) Robert, if we 
                     don't permit ourselves to believe in the 
                     possibility of something not yet proved we 
                     might as well live in a locked cell.  
                     Nothing will seal the mind more surely 
                     than willful ignorance.  I can't do it.  I 
                     won't do it.
    
           Mulder turns away and hurries down the steps in the rain, 
           heading to the car.  Scully moves to follow him but Robert 
           reaches out and takes her arm, gently stopping her.
    
                               ROBERT
                     Dana, come on, you don't really believe in 
                     all this crap do you?
    
           Scully holds Roberts gaze a moment, then gently pulls away from 
           Roberts grip.
    
                               SCULLY
                     I need to know too, Robert.  I guess I 
                     always will.
    
           Scully turns and hurries down the steps to meet Mulder.
    
           Robert meets Mulder's gaze a moment and nods to him.  Mulder 
           acknowledges his friend's good wishes with his own nod as 
           Scully gets in the car and they drive off.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
    43     EXT. BEACH EVENING.                                          43
    
           The sun has just set.  It's raining and the storm is getting 
           stronger.  Mulder and Scully get out of their car and see Roy's 
           empty wheelchair sitting edge of the rock jetty.
    
                               MULDER
                         (Yelling over the sound of the 
                          waves)
                     Do you see him?
    
                               SCULLY
                     No!  I can't see anything Mulder.   You 
                     take this side of the jetty and I'll take 
                     the other.
    
           Mulder nods and disappears over the rocks with his flashlight. 
           Scully turns and moves over the rocks in the rain.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Roy!  Roy!
    
           She searches with her flashlight.  Suddenly she lifts her head 
           as she hears laughter.  Scrambling over the rocks she sees Roy 
           in the beam of her light.  He's somehow managed to crawl over 
           the rocks and is leaning out over the water.
    
                               ROY
                         (calling to the sea)
                     I'm here.  Where are you?  I'm here!
    
                               SCULLY
                     ROY!
    
           Scully turns over her shoulder, shouting.
    
                               SCULLY (CONT'D)
                     Mulder - I found him.  He's over here.  I 
                     found him!
    
           She turns back to Roy.
    
                               SCULLY (CONT'D)
                     Roy, hang on, we're coming for you.
    
           As Scully moves towards Roy, her light beam catches a movement 
           in the stormy water.  Miriam appears from the dark water, 
           reaches for Roy.  He smiles and pulls her into his embrace, 
           kissing her, his hands roaming her body.
    
           Scully is stunned.  Miriam turns in the light beam and hisses 
           at her, her eyes glowing blue fire.
    
                               SCULLY
                     What the hell...
    
           Scully begins to scramble over the rocks towards them, calling 
           Roy's name.  Roy does not hear her, but Miriam does.  She 
           smiles viscously at Scully as she slowly pulls Roy into the 
           water.  He goes willingly.  Scully sees a flash of tail as the 
           two disappear under the choppy surface.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Roy!  Roy!  Where are you?
    
           Scully takes a step forward still searching with her light then 
           stops up suddenly.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (to herself)
                     That wasn't Lenore...
    
           As a horrified look comes over her face as her eyes widen.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder!!!  Oh God, Mulder!
    
           Scully turns and stumbles back over the jetty rocks to the 
           other side.  In the darkness, she sees Mulder's flashlight, 
           lying abandoned on the beach.  In the dark moonlight, she sees 
           his shadowy figure standing at the water's edge.  Looking out 
           to sea.  Listening.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder!
    
           He doesn't respond.  As she runs back up the jetty she knocks 
           against Roy's abandoned wheelchair.  His walkman falls to the 
           ground and as Scully untangles herself she sees it.  She yanks 
           the headset from the walkman and runs after Mulder who has now 
           entered the water.  She strips off her long coat as she enters 
           the water after him.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Mulder listen to me.  This isn't real.  
                     What you're hearing isn't real.
    
           She's struggling to catch up in the waves.  Mulder is trying to 
           move steadily but he hasn't taken off his long coat and it's 
           slowing him down.  Scully reaches him, and grabs his arm, but 
           he shakes her off.  She turns on the walkman as loud as it will 
           go and holds it out to him, up to his ear.
    
           For a moment, the music distracts Mulder and his face becomes 
           less disoriented even as he still stares out to sea.  He stops 
           moving, confused, as Scully moves in front of him, holding the 
           radio and trying to push him back.  She shines the light from 
           her flashlight in his eyes and she tries to turn him around.
    
                               SCULLY
                     That's right Mulder, come on.  Come with 
                     me.  Turn around.  Turn around.
    
           Scully's back is to the water and she doesn't see the large 
           wave rolling in that smacks her from behind throwing her 
           forward, knocking her against Mulder and pushing her completely 
           under.  She comes up sputtering and has lost both the 
           flashlight and the walkman.
    
           Mulder has stared walking again, he's already moved past her.  
           She has no time to look for the walkman.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (grabbing on to him again)
                     Mulder, listen to me.  Listen to my voice. 
                     It's Scully, damn it, listen to me. 
                     Mulder!
    
           But Mulder pushes her off forcefully without even looking at 
           her.  Scully tries to turn him around, but another wave knocks 
           him back a few feet, but he still moves forward.
    
                               MULDER
                         (whispers to the sea)
                     I'm coming.
    
           Scully now reaches for her gun, ready to shoot him again if 
           necessary, but the holster is empty too.
    
                               SCULLY
                     DAMN!!
    
           No way to stop him.  He's bigger, he's stronger and if he wants 
           to go, he'll go.  She moves around in front of him again.
    
                               SCULLY
                         (desperate, pleading)
                     Mulder, damn it listen to me!!
    
           Scully slaps him hard across the face, hoping the pain will 
           shock him, but Mulder doesn't even flinch and in fact backhands 
           her, sending her recoiling backwards.  Behind Scully we can see 
           the incandescent green of Lenore's eyes moving closer as she 
           calls to Mulder.
    
           Suddenly, another wave slams in, taking them both off their 
           feet this time.  They roll in the surf as Mulder regains his 
           footing first.  Scully rises from the sea in front of him as 
           another swell pushes her against him and believing she is the 
           siren who has called him, Mulder pulls her into his arms in a 
           deep kiss, clutching at her like the desperate drowning man 
           that he is.
    
           There is a wild unearthly scream that both Mulder and Scully 
           hear as another wave breaks them apart.  Mulder staggers under 
           the weight of the water and looks back at his partner.
    
                               MULDER
                         (confused--what the hell are 
                          they doing in the water?)
                     Scully??  What...
    
           Scully seizes the moment and grabs on to Mulder, turning him 
           towards the beach and safety, pulling him along stumbling 
           through the water.  Mulder follows, disoriented and trying to 
           keep his balance. Scully continues to urge him along with her 
           voice.
    
           There is another angry scream, and Scully struggles even harder 
           to get her partner out of the water.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
           SPFX of Lenore clutching onto the rocks, her face in an angry 
           scream and slowly, painfully morphing into stone, she becomes 
           just another interesting rock on the coastline and the 
           screaming stops.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
           Mulder & Scully reach the beach and both collapse down into the 
           sand for a moment.  Scully stands and hauls her partner to his 
           feet.  Both soaking and covered in white sand, she moves him 
           towards the car.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
           Miriam is looking at the stone likeness of her sister which is 
           now just another rock formation. Her hands come up to her face 
           in horror and she sinks under the waves.
    
                                                                CUT TO:
    
           Headlights slice the darkness on the one lane road as Scully 
           drives them away from the beach.  Mulder is shivering in a 
           huddle by the door, still not sure what happened.
    
                                                            DISSOLVE TO:
    
    44     EXT. BEACH  - FOLLOWING DAY - SUNSET                         44
    
           Mulder is back at the beach.  He's dressed casually, looking 
           tired and sporting a dark bruise mark on his face from where 
           Scully punched him.  He's studying the rocks by the edge of the 
           water, seemingly looking for something.
    
    45     ANGEL TO JETTY                                               45
    
           Scully, sporting a bruise of her own, sees him from the 
           boardwalk and approaches.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Here you are.  I just finished the autopsy 
                     on Roy's body.  It's the same as all the 
                     others.
    
           Mulder nods, but doesn't look at her.  He continues to gaze at 
           the ocean.  Scully watches him a moment then tries to get his 
           attention again.
    
                               SCULLY
                     You're going to be OK.  The elevated 
                     levels that we found at the hospital last 
                     night were all back to normal when I did 
                     the second set of tests this morning. All 
                     you need is a little rest.
    
           Mulder nods again.  He continues to gaze over the rocks and she 
           follows his gaze.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Do you think she'll be back?
    
                               MULDER
                         (shakes his head)
                     No. It's over now.  There'll be no more 
                     deaths -- here anyway.  The other one has 
                     moved on, it's a big ocean, plenty of 
                     opportunities and there's no reason for 
                     her to stay here now that Lenore is dead.
    
                               SCULLY
                     How do you know for sure that she's dead, 
                     Mulder?
    
                               MULDER
                     Because I'm alive.  Because I was turned 
                     away.
    
           He turns and looks at her now.  Mulder reaches out and touches 
           the bruise mark on her cheekbone, knowing it could have only 
           come from him.
    
                               MULDER (CONT'D)
                         (quietly, sadly)
                     I'm sorry.
    
           She shakes her head this time indicating his apology is 
           unnecessary.  She touches his arm and smiles, trying to lighten 
           his mood.
    
                               SCULLY
                     Let's go home, Mulder.  I think I've had 
                     quite enough of the beach for a while.
    
           Mulder nods as Scully turns and heads back up the beach.  He 
           watches her go a moment then turns back for one last look at 
           the rocks before he turns as follows his partner.
    
                                                               FADE OUT:
    
    
                                      THE END


End file.
